1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tablet holders. More particularly, it relates to a tablet holder having tool-free adjustment means that enables the secure holding of tablets of varying sizes in both landscape and portrait orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known stands that could be adapted to hold a tablet are one-size-fits all stands, i.e., they are not adjustable and therefore cannot grip tablets of differing sizes.
Some tablet protective covers are foldable to support the tablet at various angles. The number of angles is limited.
Tripods, both full size and tabletop-size, are equipped with a screw that enables a camera or a camcorder to be mounted thereon. Tripod mounting is advantageous because the device mounted thereto can be held in an infinite number of orientations. However, there are no known tablet holders that can be mounted on a tripod.
Thus there is a need for an adjustable tablet holder that holds tablets of widely differing sizes at any desired angle and which frees both hands of the user.
There is also a need for a light-in-weight, mechanically robust tablet holder that can be adjusted without tools to hold tablets of differing sizes.
There is also a need for a tablet than can be mounted on a tripod.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed tablet holder could be provided.